


And So To Bed

by Suzie_Shooter



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hand Feeding, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet written for the kinkmeme prompt of: "Can I please have an exhausted Aramis story? No drama or angst, just him being really fucking tired and Porthos and/or Athos herding him off to bed, kinda finding his sleepy rambling funny but at the same time disapproving of him running himself ragged."</p><p>Shameless fluff. Intended as OT3, but could be read as gen (or OT4, D'Artagnan is mentioned but not present)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So To Bed

"You need to eat something." Athos' tone wasn't quite scolding but it was certainly verging on exasperated. "We have just as far to ride tomorrow and you need _something_ hot inside you."

He regretted his choice of words as soon as they'd left his mouth, but Aramis didn't so much as snigger, just continued pushing at the stew disinterestedly with his spoon. Athos and Porthos exchanged a worried glance.

"You feeling alright?" Porthos muttered.

"Hmmn?" Aramis looked up, blinking.

"You been listening to a word we've been saying?" Porthos asked accusingly.

"Of course I have!" Aramis said defensively. 

"What was the last thing I said then?" Athos asked mildly, breaking off a piece of bread and dipping it in Aramis' bowl.

"You were - you were talking about D'Artagnan," Aramis said triumphantly. "You were wondering whether he'd made it back to Treville with the message yet."

"True," Athos conceded. "Although that particular conversation took place about five minutes ago. Here." He lifted the stew-soaked bread and held it to Aramis' mouth.

"What the f-" Aramis' indignant objection was muffled by the fact that as soon as he opened his mouth, Athos shoved the bread inside.

"If you spit it out again, I shall shoot you," Athos declared distantly.

Aramis glared at him, but he chewed and swallowed obediently. Porthos tore off a second chunk of bread and reached towards Aramis' bowl, but he moved it out of the way.

"Get off!"

"Then eat," Athos said simply. "Or we'll take it in turns to feed you. And if Porthos has to sit on you for us to manage it, so be it."

Muttering and swearing under his breath, Aramis nevertheless did as he was told, and managed to make his way through half the bowl before his hand swayed with tiredness and he nearly knocked over his wineglass.

Athos scooped it out of the way just in time, and finished off the contents.

"That was mine," Aramis huffed.

"Then you should have drunk it," Athos said. 

"Come on you. Bed." Porthos clapped Aramis on the shoulder and got to his feet.

"It's still early," Aramis complained, although his eyes were unfocussed and he could barely stop yawning for long enough to get the sentence out.

"And you were on surveillance all last night, and are presently half-dead on your feet," Athos retorted. "By rights you shouldn't be here at all."

Aramis staggered to his feet and blinked himself awake. "What, and let you and Porthos deal with things by yourselves? Someone's got to keep an eye on you."

"A sentiment that would be slightly more effective if you could keep the eyes in question open," said Athos with considerably less bite than usual. "Porthos is right, you need to get some sleep. In fact - " he held up a hand forestalling Aramis' objection. "It wouldn't hurt for any of us. We do have a long way to go still."

They left the taproom of the inn and made their way up to the shared chamber they'd been given on the first floor. There were two beds, but by custom and preference they all headed for the same one. 

Porthos stripped off his clothes quickly; the room was chilly and he was eager to climb under the covers. This proved slightly more complicated than he anticipated when he turned round and discovered Aramis had fallen asleep, fully clothed, across the width of the bed.

"Athos." He nodded at Aramis' slumbering form and grinned. "Do we get in the other one?"

Athos sighed. "No, he'll only wake up cold and cramped. Come on, we'd better see to him." Between them, they pulled off Aramis' boots and coat and swordbelt and managed to wake him up enough to get him to crawl under the covers with the rest of his clothes still on.

They climbed in after him, one on either side, and Porthos blew out the candle.

Tucked snugly together in the dark, listening to the rain beating on the small windowpane, all three were sound asleep in a matter of minutes.

\--


End file.
